


Steaming Snowfall

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Snowfall, scenic stuff, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Winter/Widow Christmas





	Steaming Snowfall

Snow fell like powdered sugar atop a pile of sweet cakes. The wind was just a gentle touch to the skin, kissing chilled cheeks with the caress. Hot steam rolled up from the round wooden tub, warmth pouring up into the frozen air. Water waves and lapped at the edges as bodies sunk into the searing heat. 

It was late, passed midnight and closer to early morning. Still dark outside, the moon hidden behind clouds but still light enough to catch a glimpse of a white rabbit rooting for grass beneath the heavy snow. A red fox pawing for berries. 

Metal fingers stretched and caught the flyaway hair from a small bun of grey white dyed hair. Her head turning to nuzzle into the smooth cool palm easily. 

“I miss the red.” She smiles at that, a smile upturn of her lips as her hand holds a warm mug of cider to her lips. 

She reaches up with the other, touches the soft short hairs on his head, styled up with care. “I miss the long hair.”

He smirks, leans down and captures her ruby lips in his own. Snow sizzling as it melts on their heated skin. The quiet surrounding them in a bubble of serenity. Vacation was a great idea. 

The sun starts it’s ascent and the moon slips down below the tree line. Skye lighting up with warm blues and yellows behind the cloud cover. 

“Merry Christmas мой паук.” He whispers into her hair. She curls into his side in the hot water and looks up at the beauty surrounding them and the calmness sweeping over their bodies. So rare and so needed. Melting their bones and relaxing high strung tension.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
